What Can I Say --ShamalOC--
by pansyandy
Summary: He was Trident Shamal and he really did love challenges. She was the Green Dahlia and anyone who believed otherwise would regret it. When their paths crossed it was the beginning of a love that would bloom, wilt, and reinvent itself into something that would forever intertwine them. SHAMALxOC-Ivy [ACTIVE]
1. WCIS Chapter 00

**Note: Please let me know what you think about this one!  
I have spent a lot of time working on it.**

.

.

I have obviously changed some things around to fit my story.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **[ What Can I Say ] - [00]**

 **"The Flower and the Mosquito"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Rizzo family was not as well-known compared to other Mafia families; they were not overly powerful like the Vongola and they were not as big as Cavallone or as research oriented as the Estraneo. But members born into the family seemed to have the most potential when it came to being assassins and spies.

It was the fifth boss of the Rizzo family who managed an alliance to the Vongola.

For the most part the higher leveled family members of the Rizzo worked exclusively with the Vongola. They are valuable to different Vongola departments but make sure to remain relatively vague in identity to outsiders.

The girl known as Ivy was born into the Rizzo family. She lived a comfortable and happy childhood with her parents ignorant of the Mafia world. On a May evening everything changed, her mother passed away shortly after being poisoned by an unknown agent.

Her father tried to raise her away from the Mafia life- it was in vain.

Soon after her mothers' death the small girl had submerged herself into her studies. She quickly rose to the top of her classes and she started physically training herself slowly becoming stronger-faster. Her father could only stand aside and protect her from afar.

One day while her father was meeting with the Vongola Boss she wondered around the back of her family compound and came upon a large greenhouse. The greenhouse was packed with different varieties of flowers- more than half were poisonous, that is when the Green Dahlia was born.

Ivy Rizzo knew that she had come along way compared to her days as a young child. Quickly she had shed the sugarcoated words and ignorance choosing to see the world for what it truly was. By the time she was 13 years old she had started taking missions from her family. She fought through the adversity and showed them that she would not be held down.

As sad as it is females are not taken seriously in the Mafia world. Often they are merle trophy wives, assistants, informants, or whores.

She would not let herself be one of those people.

Not ever.

She fought her way to the top- made a name for herself among the Mafia.

A name and an identity that would show them she was worth more than the stereotypes.

She is a woman of power.

 _I'll show them,_ she thought briefly as she walked into the ball room standing tall and proud, and unescorted as it was unexpected of a high class woman. Dressed in a sapphire blue gown she lazily observed the crowded room.

Towards the center of the room her gaze briefly landed on the Vongola Nono who was surrounded by his guardians before drifting to a corner.

Not that far away she watched as a young male tried to hit on a woman and failed miserably; he was taller than her, brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, dressed in a black pinstriped suit. Humming lightly, she turned away feeling amused.

Straightening up, smile on her lips she confidently made her way to the man who one of her fathers most trusted allies.

Around her people gossiped and murmured rumors.

She knew the rumors that surrounded the Green Dahlia. The Green Dahlia was supposed to be a male assassin who worked closely with plants and often harvested the poisonous ones in order to use in battle. He was 6 feet tall, with broad shoulders and an unidentified face because he always wore a heavy black hooded cape adorned with vines of ivy, dahlias, and baby's-breath.

Everyone was expecting the Green Dahlia to show up and reveal themselves tonight- as a special request from the Vongola Don.

She couldn't help but laugh as she overheard a woman quiver, "It is said that he shows no mercy."

Another chimed in, "If he wants you dead- you won't know until he wants you to. Apparently he can manipulate his poisons that way."

"How terrifying," both said shakily.

They all thought her a man.

But she would prove them wrong.

.

.

.

Doctor Trident Shamal was only 17 years old but he was already a notorious assassin in Mafia circles; he was 5"8 somewhat lean but muscled, with dark brown hair and eyes, dressed in black suit.

He had grown up in a small family and in a small town. His mother Carmela ran an inn that was infamous for providing a safe place for Mafioso's to rest between missions and his father was a hit man working for the Vongola family.

Growing up hearing tales from his father so it was only fitting that he would follow that path; he was accepted into a private academy infamous for teaching children of Mafia families. Shamal quickly rose to the top of his classes despite his laid back demeanor, soon after discovering his affinity with disease carrying mosquitoes and explosives. By the age of 15 he was a freelance assassin, although most of the time he did jobs for the Vongola.

He was both an assassin and a healer, making him rather invaluable. Unfortunately, Shamal was quickly becoming known to be a womanizer often complaining about working for males.

Like many others, he had come to the Vongola's ball for the purpose of seeing the infamous Green Dahlia as it had been rumored that he would be revealing himself to the social circles tonight… and he was here for the women too of course.

The ballroom was crowded with different people and in the middle of the room the Vongola Don stood laughing at something the infamous Coyote said.

With a carefree smirk he turned to the brunet woman in front of him set on asking her out and failing.

From the corner of his eyes a flash of blue drew his attention. She had long black hair with gray eyes, dressed in a sapphire blue gown, and she walked into the ballroom with confidence. She was unescorted he noted amused- it was a bold move in these circles.

He discretely watched her glance at him before she walked towards the Vongola Don with a sweet smile on her pink lips. His guardians nodded to her and parted breaking the protective circle for the first time that night.

He couldn't help but smirk, his interest was piqued.

Then it came- the announcement that this girl was _the_ famous Green Dahlia assassin.

Had he been drinking something he would have choked because there was no way this girl was that infamous assassin. The Green Dahlia was supposed to be a 6 feet tall man with broad shoulders wearing a heavy cloak and yet… it was highly scandalous when the Green Dahlia was revealed to be nothing more than a 17 year old teenage girl from the Rizzo family. She was 5"4, lean, with black hair and gray eyes, but she stood in the crowded ball room tall and confident in front of the Vongola Don.

When someone was foolish enough to launch a dagger at her back everyone gaped as she moved flawlessly plucking the it out of the air like it was nothing. She ran a finger down the glinting blade before it was sent right back to the owner's chest and then the unfortunate man keeled over convulsing while foaming at the mouth.

 _Poison,_ he thought _._

Ignoring the whispering crowd, she turned back to the Vongola Don with a small smile and greetings from her father. Shamal could only grin as his body tingled with excitement before walking out towards the gardens a flute of champagne in his hand.

 _How interesting…_

.

.

.

* * *

Name: Ivy Rizzo  
Title: The Green Dahlia  
Gender: Female  
Date of Birth: April 17th  
Flame: Lighting  
Weapon: Scythe laced with poisonous flower extracts  
Family: Vongola & Rizzo  
Subsection: Special Black Operations Sector  
Status: Alive

Name: Shamal  
Title: Doctor/Trident Shamal  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: February 9thFlame: Mist  
Weapon: Trident Mosquitoes  
Subsection: Freelance  
Family: Vongola  
Status: Alive

* * *

Wrote this because I believe the character Shamal deserves some love. Haha.

His character details in the manga/anime are so vague that it allows for me to explore it.

I hope that you will all like this one and stick with me on this journey.

Hopefully this will be update twice a month.

 **REVIEW!**

 **FAVORITE!**

 **FOLLOW!**


	2. WCIS Chapter 01

**Note: Please let me know what you think about this one!  
I have spent a lot of time working on it.**

 **Shamal deserves some love too~**

.

.

I have obviously changed some things around to fit my story.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **[ What Can I Say ] - [01]**

 **"The Mosquito and the Flower"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Since that night he had thought of nothing else but the girl from the ballroom. Doctor Trident Shamal had truly believed that with being the infamous Green Dahlia it would have been a lot harder finding the girl now known as Ivy Rizzo.

But it was the opposite.

Not even ten minutes after arriving at the center of the city he had spotted her dressed in a light blue dress, a crown of white daisies contrasting against her dark hair.

He trailed her from a distance trying his hardest not to get noticed by her, although he knew that her hidden bodyguards were keeping an eye on him. They would kill him if he tried anything that could possibly harm her.

Instead he silently followed her observing as she walked through the streets smiling sweetly. Every now and then waving at families or offering flowers to the children.

After an hour of watching her linger inside a flower shop he sighed in relief as she came out with a cluster of tiny bell-shaped flowers on wiry stems rising from mounds of low ivy-shaped foliage. She handed the flower over to a man in a suit with a smirk and he promptly nodded before walking his way.

All the while she quickly left down the street.

The man stopped in front of him and handed the flowers over, "Miss Rizzo sends her greetings." Just as quickly as he came the man disappeared leaving him momentarily shocked.

Later that night as he retreated to his bedroom, he collapsed on his desk chair his eyes immediately going to the rose colored bell-shaped flowers. His fingers traced the delicate petals an amused chuckle leaving his lips when he thought back to what his mother told him these flowers meant.

The flower was known as the Coral Bells. In the language of flowers, according to his mother, this one meant "challenge."

It seemed the Green Dahlia- no... Ivy Rizzo had out maneuvered him and issued the challenge before he could.

With one last look at the flower he went to bed an excited smile on his lips.

.

.

.

It was just her luck that after a horrible night, where an assassination job went from easy to complicated because some idiots decided they wanted to be bounty hunters, the sky decided to cry upon her wounded and tired form.

She painstakingly limped out of her car and made her way up the cobblestone path to the inn at half past one in the morning. The inn in question was one that was rather infamous to house various people who were in need of rest between missions. Ivy had become rather fond of the nice couple who ran the inn as they had welcomed her upon the first meeting with smiles and warm greetings.

Soon after she knocked on the door it swung upon to reveal a woman whose smile dropped as soon as she caught a look at her form, "Ivy! What happened to you?"

The teenage girl only smiled warily, "Same old... same old."

Carmela frowned at her before ushering her inside towards the kitchen, "Honestly Ivy between you and my son it is a surprise I do not have gray hairs already."

"It's not my fault I'm like this…" she muttered petulantly sitting down on a stool carefully as to not jar her wounds on her side.

The woman raised an eyebrow mockingly as if saying 'oh really?' before turning to grab a glass of water.

"It's not Carmela," the girl whined childishly with a pout, "It's those stupid wanna-be bounty hunters who don't know what they are doing."

Carmela laughed while shaking her head, "Try not to move so much or you'll end up bleeding all over my floors."

Ivy grumbled, "How mean..."

"Awe is my dear Carmela teasing you once again Ivy," a man cooed as he ruffled the girl's drenched hair before avoiding the sharp fingernails that were aimed at his neck.

The man known as Vicente smiled as he dodge the sharp nails and made his way to his wife's side all the while observing the young lady in front of him. "So… what happened to you?"

She scowled heavily and muttered curses under her breath.

"It seems some rookie bounty hunters decided to interfere with her assignment," Carmela said as she maneuvered around kitchen making a light meal for the young girl.

Vicente nodded understandingly, "Well your usual room is free for you to use."

"Good... I'll need to leave in the morning or papa will send someone after me," she sighed wincing as she raised the fork to her mouth.

"When you're done eating we will look over your wounds," Carmela said.

Fifteen minutes later Ivy stood in the middle of the room in her pants and bra, her jacket was draped on the counter and her shirt on the floor tattered and bloody. Carmela surveyed the young teen frowning at the gashes on her side and her back while reaching for a damp cloth. Just as Ivy raised her left arm so that the woman could clean her bloody wound the kitchen door opened and a glass shattered on the floor.

Ivy quickly glanced up to the door only to find a young man standing there gaping at her. To her shock it turned out to be the same teen that had been following her about a week ago. It was the same one she had seen at the Vongola ball weeks ago and the same boy who she sent the Coral Bells flower.

With a huff she narrowed her eyes at him and looked away with a sneer while muttering quite loudly, "Pervert."

The teenage boy squawked indignantly even as his mother laughed merrily and cleaned her back. "I am no such thing."

"Your reputation says otherwise," she scoffed.

"So you've heard of me," he smirked.

"Son would you heal her wounds?" Carmela piped up moving away to clean the bloody cloth.

With a smug smirk and a less than concealed leer, he approached the half-naked girl a small capsule already in his hand. "This won't hurt at all," he drawled.

She watched him stoically only to cry out as the prick the small mosquito made felt like being stabbed with a knife. "You did that on purpose."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said smirking and sitting down to eat. "By the way nice bra…"

She hissed in anger and yanked the shirt she was given on.

"I see you two have met," Vicente stated as he sat down.

"Not formally actually," Shamal intervened while looking gleeful.

Both adults looked on amused as their son positively beamed and the bruised girl scowled dejectedly.

Carmela grinned, "This is our son Shamal, son this is Ivy Rizzo she comes here whenever she is in the area."

Shamal grins widely and she scowls before stomping upstairs to her current room.

The next morning Ivy stumbled down the stairs only to see Shamal sitting down smirking as he holds the coffee pot hostage.

Her glare gets her nothing, so she huffs and grabs some food instead.

"So when are we going out on our date?"

"Never."

"You're not going to give me one chance?"

"No."

"Just one date."

"No."

"It's one date."

"I said no."

"One date."

"No."

"You'll go out with me eventually."

"I'd like to see you try."

She saw him smirk, "Challenge accepted."

Scoffing she picked up her duffle bag and headed out of the inn, ignoring his mocking goodbye.

.

.

.

Three weeks later as she was inside a bookstore he approached her smiling widely.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped sending me things. I'm tired of making excuses to my father," she said looking at book cover.

"Are you going to go out with me then?"

"No, so stop sending me things."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. How about we go on a date tomorrow?"

"No."

"Well I suppose I will have to keep trying," and with that he strolled out of the store, ignoring the stares he got from her two bodyguards.

.

.

.

Ivy gapes in disbelief at the ornate bouquet that is displayed in the sitting room.

"Sweetheart what is this?" her father asks looking at all the flowers.

"I don't know…"

"Well who are they from?"

"Um…"

"There's a card right there honey."

"'I hope you love the flowers. I was very careful in which I sent to you. I'm sure someone with your knowledge of flora knows what my intentions are,'" she read out loud eyes wide.

Her father glared at the note, "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not saying yes to him," she replied and left the room.

.

.

.

"Why hello my Poison Ivy…"

"Don't call me that."

"Shall I call you sweetheart instead?"

"Go away Shamal."

"That depends on whether you are ready to accept my invitation to go out on a date with me."

"The answer is no."

"Well it looks like I'll be seeing you sometime soon."

"Go away Shamal."

.

.

.

"Another flower arrangement was sent today. It's in your room sweetie."

"Damn it."

"When are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Like you don't already know dad…"

"You should give him a chance."

"No."

"Honey…"

"I said no papa."

.

.

.

"No."

"I didn't even ask anything Ivy."

"Well?"

"How about a date on Monday, I'll pick you up at 6?"

"No."

.

.

.

Three months later, Shamal is currently seated in front of Ivy at a café. His eyes are wide and he is stuttering. She is drinking her coffee, eyes bright and a small smile on her lips as she watches him flounder.

"Well?" she prompts.

"Um…"

"Aren't you going to tell me when and what time we're going out on our date?"

"Thursday at 7?"

"Are you asking or telling me Shamal?" she teased enjoying the confused state that he is in. Leaving a paper with her phone number by his own cup, she kisses him on the cheek and leaves the café smiling.

.

.

.

Two months into officially dating Shamal, her father corners her in the greenhouse and kindly suggests that she invite him to dinner in two weeks.

She startles and stares at him, "What? Why?"

"I'd like to meet the man who my only daughter is seeing."

"…But you know him already."

"I know about him Ivy. I want him to join us for dinner so that I can officially meet him," he said dryly.

"But…"

"Invite him Ivy."

"Ugh fine…"

"Good. I'll see you at lunch sweetie."

.

.

.

When Shamal enters the house, Ivy is standing right there fiddling with her bracelet and restraining from chewing on her lip. He gives her a quick kiss in greeting before she smiles and leads him to the living room where her father is nowhere to be seen and his second in command is waiting.

There are polite introductions and small talk until a maid comes in announcing that dinner is ready. She heads into the dining room and her father's second in command, Alejandro holds him back. There are thinly veiled threats of a brutal death if she is hurt before he is ushered into the dining room.

Her father is at the head of the table looking just as intimidating as always. At the table he is seated next to Ivy and tries not to startle terribly when her hand rests on his knees in silent reassurance.

When it is time for him to go- her father pulls him aside and threatens to disembowel him should he ever hurt his precious flower. Shamal reassures him confidently although on the inside he cringes away.

The warm content smile as she escorts him outside makes it worth it.

.

.

.

When Carmela and Vicente find out that they are dating, they don't actually believe it. The couple gives them an incredulous look and cackle.

Shamal scoffs and Ivy stands there awkwardly.

"…And what did you blackmail her with?" Vicente teases.

Indignantly Shamal glares.

Carmela stops laughing and looks at them, "Really? You're actually dating? Willingly?" the last part is directed more towards Ivy.

Shamal gives them both a glare before he drags Ivy up to his room leaving behind his now laughing parents.

.

.

.

When they arrive together at a ball that the Cavallone are hosting, people are startled.

He is draped in onyx black and blood red.

She is wrapped in startling silver and blood red lips.

They make quite a pair.

Vongola Nono manages to stop them at some point and congratulate them on their relationship. Coyote grips Shamal's hand and the look he gives him contains a warning.

Men try to approach her.

Women try to approach him.

An open mosquito capsule here and a poisonous senbon needle there, people start to get the idea.

They dance, they drink, and exchange chaste kisses.

Everyone else is ignored.

.

.

.

Their six month anniversary celebration is interrupted by an assassin.

The hired man does not get very far.

He doesn't live to see the next day.

They salvage the meal and the wine before retreating to enjoy the rest of the night.

.

.

.

It has been about a year since they started dating, it has not been an easy experience for either of them, between his flirting and her always working. Nevertheless they make it work and enjoy the good times.

That year an idea strikes her after leaving a frustrating meeting with the Vongola's VAIRA Squad. The whole group is a pain in her ass. The next couple of days are consumed with writing out all the details ignoring everything else.

When she finally has a brief outline of what she wants to implement she starts meeting with some of the Vongola's guardians. It is a very slow and tedious process but she knows it'll be worth it.

However, because it is her project she is constantly busy and often called away to meetings. For a while the distance between Ivy and Shamal grows. What few dates they do have are either short, end up in arguments, or get canceled.

He knows this project is important to her. He knows that she wants this to work out- for it to become a reality but at the same time he hates that it takes up so much of her time. He tries to be supportive and he tries not to be resentful. It's hard though because all he wants is for them to go back to the so called "honeymoon phase."

So he takes on more missions so he can keep busy. They take him all over the continent and that is okay for now.

He'll support her because he wants her to be happy.

.

.

.

She knows that this project has taken over her life and her relationship with Shamal is suffering. This project is important though. It is life changing and if it all works out it will be an amazing covert operation for the Vongola.

The meetings start taking over once Nono's guardians bring it up to him. It has potential to be great he says. She really can't wait for things to officially start. But right now she knows she needs to make things up to Shamal.

One night she surprises him with a home cooked meal and a bottle of wine. It's a relaxing night in and it all goes great. It is good to fall back onto what they know.

Two days later he is called off for a two week mission. When he comes back he smells of alcohol and perfume. At her glare he says it was just light flirting to get information on the target. She continues to glare and sleeps facing away from him. The next morning he wakes her up with sweet kisses and coffee from her favorite café.

Meetings for her project start up again and he starts going missions once more.

The next time that they are both free for a whole month- they move in together.

It's a happy time for both of them.

Things start to settle.

.

.

.

Shamal is assigned to work with a female partner.

The woman is constantly at their apartment. Shamal tells her it is just work and to ignore her. She'll be gone in a week. Ivy tries being nice until she sees the sneer directed at her and the increased little touches to Shamal's arms.

This argument leads to Ivy hitting the woman so that she can discretely rub Giant Hogweed powder onto her arms with her glove covered hands. The next day she calls to say that she will no longer be able to complete this mission; her skin is blistering and she has burning rashes. Ivy's smug grin causes Shamal to roll his eyes while smiling fondly and he drags her into the bedroom for the rest of the night.

.

.

.

"Hey papa I'm sleeping over tonight."

"Fighting again?"

"Something like that."

"Okay honey. You know this will always be your home."

"I know papa. I'll see you soon."

.

.

.

"Hello?"

"Hi is she there?"

"Yes Shamal she's here."

"Okay I just wanted to check. Thank you Alejandro."

"Bye Shamal."

.

.

.

Shamal knows that Ivy loves him.

But their relationship has its ups and downs and their communication is not always the best. They miss each other more often than they should and they do not always inform the other.

There are lonely nights in the apartment either because of work or arguments.

His missions are a good distraction.

When he gets bored he goes out on his own, eventually ending up in a random bar. Alcohol and harmless flirting makes the time go by until Ivy comes back.

Because Shamal loves Ivy.

.

.

.

Ivy knows the Shamal loves her.

Despite all their arguments and the distance that sometimes grows between them, they always work it out.

But she hates how his flirting habit is starting up. When they go out she hates that he'll flirt with the waitresses, when he comes back from missions he reeks of perfume at times but she lets it go.

Because Ivy loves Shamal.

.

.

.

He gets mad.

She gets mad.

Work calls.

She leaves.

He leaves.

It is a mess at times, but they try to work it out because at the end of the day they can overlook everything and be together.

.

.

.

* * *

Wrote this because I believe the character Shamal deserves some love. Haha.

His character details in the manga/anime are so vague that it allows for me to explore it.

I hope that you will all like this one and stick with me on this journey.

Hopefully this will be update twice a month.

 **REVIEW!**

 **FAVORITE!**

 **FOLLOW!**

* * *

Name: Ivy Rizzo  
Title: The Green Dahlia  
Gender: Female  
Date of Birth: April 17th  
Flame: Lighting  
Weapon: Scythe laced with poisonous flower extracts  
Family: Vongola & Rizzo  
Subsection: Special Black Operations Sector  
Status: Alive

Name: Shamal  
Title: Doctor/Trident Shamal  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: February 9th  
Flame: Mist  
Weapon: Trident Mosquitoes  
Family: Vongola  
Subsection: Freelance  
Status: Alive


	3. WCIS Chapter 02

**Note: Please let me know what you think about this one!  
I have spent a lot of time working on it.**

 **Shamal deserves some love too~**

.

.

I have obviously changed some things around to fit my story.

\- Please don't use my concepts it's not nice.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **[ What Can I Say ] - [02]**

 **"The End of the Flower and the Mosquito"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When her program, Vongola's Black Operations Sector is finally accepted by the Nono and his council, she is ecstatic. All those months of late nights and little sleep are paying off. In the past week she has worked nonstop filling out the necessary paperwork for the foundation.

At the same time she meets Luciano, a man her age who the Nono informs her she should consider as her second in command. The two click and it is not long before it seems to others that those two have been working together for years, when it has only been a few days.

She walks into their apartment to find smoke coming out of the kitchen and their alarm is blaring loudly. Shamal is cursing and running around flapping a place mat trying to air out the smoke, only to laugh nervously when he notices her.

"What were you trying to do?" she asks dumbfounded.

He rolls his eyes but smiles fondly, "Well… I was trying to cook dinner for my amazing girlfriend so that we could enjoy a peaceful night indoors relaxing with a bottle of wine and a good movie."

She smiles and laughs, "Thank you for the thought but you should know better than to cook," she teases.

He scoffs and opens a window, "So how about we go out to eat since this was a flop?"

"Sounds good. I'm starving- let me change into different clothes."

"Or we could skip dinner and I can strip you out of your clothes," he leered and she laughed.

They end up at a nice restaurant, Shamal flirts with the waitress only stopping at Ivy's cold glare. Things go well after that and talk stays away from work for a while until someone comes over to their table. The man looks at her with a calculating gleam in his eyes before smiling thinly.

"Miss Rizzo I believe?"

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asks the current leader of the Vongola's VARIA Squad.

He scowls, "I heard you are making leeway on this so called Black Operations program you want to start."

"I have. It's moving along nicely," she replies coldly and turns back to her meal dismissing the man, who stomped away.

Shamal watched impassively, at the man's retreating back before turning to face his girlfriend. "So things are going well?"

"Yeah I got my second in command about a week ago. He's helping me chose the right people for the different teams I'm creating," she explained smiling.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Luciano. One of Nono's guardians suggested he would be perfect for the job. Turns out he was right. We work really well together."

Shamal scoffs and she glares, "Don't go there Shamal."

"Fine whatever," he snapped.

The conversation stops after that and they both go to sleep facing away from each other.

.

After their night out Ivy becomes swamped with work and Shamal takes jobs here and there. Again they start to drift apart despite trying to keep in touch by phone. When she walks into their bedroom it's already three in the morning, she strips and slips into the bed tiredly.

Shamal stirs and glances at her with sleepy eyes before pulling her to him. "So late?" he prompts.

"Unfortunately. Luciano and I had to stay and take care of yet another load of paperwork. Honestly it seems like the paperwork never ends," she huffs and sighs when he tenses up.

"Oh, so it was just you two?" he asks tersely.

She sighs smiling fondly, "Honestly Shamal, there's nothing going on between us. He's my second in command and nothing more, stop being so jealous."

He pouts but lets it go as she kisses him.

Days turn into weeks of missed meetings and missed calls between the couple. She's working hard gathering personnel for her sector including the main team of assassins that she still needs. This means less time at home and less time with her boyfriend, but she needs to get this all done as quickly as possible because she has been planning a surprise for them both.

 _Sacrifices must be made. It'll be nice to have time with Shamal without worrying about work for a while,_ she thinks as she sees it's approaching two in morning and there's still papers scattered on her desk.

.

.

.

After the scene in the restaurant he feels on edge. She spends more time working and if she is working then he knows that she is spending most of her time with her so called second in command. He doesn't like it. But he can't do anything about it because this program is her baby and he knows how much it means to her.

Nonetheless he can't stop feeling angry and jealous every time she slips into their bed later at night grumbling about taking care of paperwork with _Luciano_. It pisses him off but he tries to tone it down.

But as the weeks pass he sees her less and less. Her side of the bed is unused most nights and the only way they communicate is through phone calls and texts. To fill the loneliness and keep himself busy he takes on more missions.

And one night he is sitting on their couch watching a movie while sipping some wine when he gets called in for a mission that he will be executing with a partner. He writes out a note and grabs his things before heading out, never noticing that he forgot his phone on the couch.

When he starts to wake up, he sighs as he shifts on the bed, there is a warm body swaddled up next to him. His head is pounding; he groans and opens his tired eyes to stare at a brown ceiling before closing his eyes once again. _Why am I seeing a brown ceiling?_

It all comes back in a second… flashes of the last couple of nights-drinking, dancing, the sex- and he shoots up glancing to his side to see the blonde woman he worked with on this last assignment. The panic, the guilt it all comes rushing in because he slept with this woman and he did it willingly. He slept with someone who was not his dearest Ivy, the woman he truly does love. He has no excuse for what he has done. And damn it to hell, he scrambles out of the bed frantically pulling on his clothes and rushing out of the room without looking back.

He curses violently as he runs out of the hotel and into his car. He sits there processing all the things he has done and in the end he still cheated.

No one is to blame but him.

As he sluggishly climbs up the stairs leading towards their apartment his emotions are a mess, the guilt festers and his only consolation is that Ivy should still be at the Black Ops Headquarters. And maybe… just maybe he will be able to hide his mistake from her. Maybe… just maybe… things will go back to normal.

With a broken sigh he tumbles through the door dropping his things on the floor and making to collapse on the couch only to stop dead. Because there sitting across from the television is his precious Ivy; sitting upright, legs crossed, fingers tapping _his_ cellphone screen- _shit_ , her face is eerily blank. The only distinguishable emotion is in her eyes… it's like glacier ice.

For a long time he stands there leaning against the archway. He is still wearing _those_ clothes, they are rumpled, smell of alcohol and cheap perfume; his hair is disheveled and the hickey that other woman left on his neck is burning on his skin like acid. He says nothing. What could he possibly say?

Her eyes flutter shut and her body quivers, she grips _his_ phone tapping the screen once- it lights up displaying the various texts all sexual in nature and not one was for or from her. Grey eyes skim through them growing harder and colder by the second, until finally she glances up at him… and it is heartbreaking. He wants nothing more than to gather her in his arms but he cannot.

"Well?" her voice- usually playful is monotone.

He stands there silently, his mouth opens and he speaks before he can make himself stop and think things through, "You're back early."

Her lips pull into a tight line but she says nothing yet.

Shuffling awkwardly he says, "I wasn't expecting you to be back today since you're so wrapped up in your new program."

It is the wrong thing to say because her eyes narrow and lips pull back into an angry snarl and next thing he knows she flings his phone at his face. She is screaming at him in rapid-fire French that he does not understand. She yells and throws what she can at him even as he tries to dodge.

Until she stops, her eyes are clouded with unshed tears, her chest is heaving and her left hand is clutching the baton that turns into her scythe. "How could you?" she whispers oh so brokenly.

His own hand is clutching one of his offensive mosquito capsules, his breathing is hard and he is sure he is bleeding in various places from the things she has thrown. He crumples in on himself, head bowed in shame as her words pierce the now silent room.

"Was it worth it? Was she worth it?"

"Of course it wasn't! How could you-"

"How could I? You stupid shit… you slept with someone else!"

"I didn't mean to," he begs desperately.

She only glares tears angrily streaming down her face. "Then you shouldn't have done it! I trusted you. I trusted you to be mine and only mine!" she screams hysterically. "Were there more of them?"

"No!" he denies quickly, "It was just this once and it was a mistake! It won't happen again I swear!"

"It shouldn't have happened to begin with!"

"Ivy please!"

She shakes her head, her eyes are wide and brimming with tears. She is no longer screaming when she says, "All this time that I've been away pulling more hours so that I could take a month off so we could go on a vacation and is this what you have been doing all along?"

He falters, eyes wide and he's mortified. "You were-"

"Yes."

There is a long silence. They are breathing hard, bodies shaking, and it is all the can do as to not collapse.

Breaking the silence she gathers the small bag at her side before turning to look at him. "I'll send someone tomorrow to pick up my things and I'll send in my payment for the apartment before removing myself from the contract," she states evenly as she makes her way to the doorway.

A cold dread filled him and his panic rose rapidly at the mention of her leaving. He made to move to her but stopped by the couch as she took a couple steps back away from him and stuttered rather brokenly, "Ivy… no…"

"I… I can't deal with this anymore. We… we tried to make it work- god knows that I tried, but I can't take this anymore. Goodbye Shamal," she whispered eyes clouded with tears, before walking out of the apartment body shaking and tears falling.

Inside he continued to stare at the closed door before slumping on the ground, his mosquito capsule rolling on the floor out of his hand. Across the room his phone screen flashed repeatedly signaling an incoming message.

They lasted longer than even they believed they would.

A three year relationship is broken.

.

.

.

The apartment is much too empty without her or her belongings.

A week after she left someone came and took her things claiming to be her new roommate and the she had no intention of coming herself.

His phone kept ringing but it was never the one he actually wanted that called, hence the phone was thrown against the wall and destroyed into pieces.

He stopped taking missions, he stopped responding to anyone, instead he secluded himself in their- no his apartment to wallow. He slept, he ate, and he drank himself to sleep. It continued for a week before his mother showed up.

She sat as he spoke telling her everything, she held him as he broke down and cried. How could he not after everything? She convinced him to give up the lease and get his own place, after all there was no use in staying in a place with so many memories.

It was no use going against her.

Weeks later he had his own place and he was slowly taking on more and more missions. He would bury himself in his work because it was the only way to not think about her. But it was hard when everyone in the Vongola was raving about the new Black Operations sector.

One day found him walking around the village that neighbored the city he had moved into. It was lined with restaurants, bars, and small shops here and there. He walked into a music store drawn in by the sweet melody of a piano. Inside there was a pale woman, with silvery hair, and green eyes, she was playing beautifully.

When it ended and she looked up her smile was tragically sad and it was hard not to admit that it mirrored his own. Her name was Lavina, she was a struggling piano teacher, and she played at local restaurants and bars for extra money when she could. It was there that she met Angelo, a Boss to a smaller Mafia family that was smitten with her. He was slowly courting her but her hesitance was not unfounded as he was married and already had a child. Nonetheless she could not deny that she loved him even then.

"Hello I'm Shamal," he greet quietly, his mind still pondering the sad tune.

She nodded, "Lavina at your service."

"You play wonderfully."

"Thank you. Would you like to join me for tea? Something tells me we could both use someone to talk to."

"Sure."

That day was the beginning a much needed friendship between two scarred souls.

.

.

.

As the months pass by Ivy Rizzo has long since moved into an apartment close to her work, sharing it with her now second in command, Luciano. The days go on and she has put _him_ out of her mind unless it is absolutely necessary, people know not to mention him or ask questions. No longer does she make stops at that inn. She won't risk it.

Our dearest flower has risen above the expectations of many and taken full control of the Vongola's Black Operations Sector. It started out as nothing more than an idea and it is now a fully operating sector-one that has gained the Vongola's full support and the fear of many others.

Slowly she starts building teams, her first pride and joy becomes known as The Zodiac. One by one she meets and recruits the people who will take their places as _her_ team.

She buries herself in her work putting aside anything that will distract her. Mountains of paperwork clout her desk. There is paperwork and numerous of meetings with the Vongola Nono and many others. The work drags on to the night and all the while she ignores the worried stares of others.

Days pass and The Zodiac team is slowly beginning to be filled.

Before she knows it she is standing in the door way gazing quietly at the lively group of people inside. Her Zodiac team is comprised of diverse people that surprisingly fit very well together. Her second in command Luciano or Leo is scolding the twins or Gemini, who in turn are laughing wildly. Aquarius and Libra are sitting quietly deep in conversation. Taurus is scowling at the twins while Scorpio is trying to pacify him. The others look on smiling before noticing the woman at the door. Quickly they all greet her fondly.

"Alright let's get started," she prompts placing the various folders down on the table.

 _This is it. I've done it,_ she thinks as she begins the meeting and assigning missions.

.

A month later she is sprawled out on a large blanket, her eyes closed enjoying the warm sun, the laughter and the teasing arguments. It's such a nice day that her Zodiac dragged her out of the offices and made her join the impromptu picnic.

The one she's laying on jerks up and they're drenched with water. She sputters and glances up to see that Virgo and Pisces are similarly soaked. Aries, Cancer, and Sagittarius are already running away laughing rambunctiously. Nearby Gemini and Taurus are on the grass laughing along. Aquarius is down by the lake soaking his feet, Capricorn and Libra shake their heads as they pause their discussion. On a separate blanket Scorpio is setting up the food he looks up at the sounds of laughter and screaming. Leo on the other hand is already scolding and running after the three culprits for getting their Boss wet because what if she catches a cold? Everyone laughs as their Leo sputters and growls as he is hit with a large water balloon courtesy of their Boss.

Ivy Rizzo laughs merrily, her hair is tied up in a messy ponytail, her clothes are wet, but her smile is wide and her eyes are bright.

When she falls into bed that night she curls up and cries, her hand gripping the necklace tightly.

.

.

.

Shamal huffs as he picks himself up from the floor. Around him there are slowly cooling dead bodies and his mosquitoes are hovering above him waiting. As the capsules expand the mosquitoes all retreat and he is left surveying the room.

With a dull stare he grabs the documents and shuffles out of the room. Outside the night is cold but the stars are bright. He gets in his car and promptly leaves because god knows he could use a bath and a warm bed.

As he lays on his side his hand wraps around a stuffed animal- it is the only thing other than pictures that he has left of _her._

.

.

.

Life moves on.

But the pain remained.

.

.

.

* * *

Wrote this because I believe the character Shamal deserves some love. Haha.

His character details in the manga/anime are so vague that it allows for me to explore it.

I hope that you will all like this one and stick with me on this journey.

 **REVIEW!**

 **FAVORITE!**

 **FOLLOW!**

* * *

Name: Ivy Rizzo  
Title: The Green Dahlia  
Gender: Female  
Date of Birth: April 17th  
Flame: Lighting  
Weapon: Scythe laced with poisonous flower extracts  
Family: Vongola & Rizzo  
Subsection: Special Black Operations Sector  
Status: Alive

Name: Shamal  
Title: Doctor/Trident Shamal  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: February 9th  
Flame: Mist  
Weapon: Trident Mosquitoes  
Family: Vongola  
Subsection: Freelance  
Status: Alive


	4. WCIS Chapter 03

**Note: Please let me know what you think about this one!  
I have spent a lot of time working on it.**

 **Shamal deserves some love too~**

.

.

I have obviously changed some things around to fit my story.

\- Please don't use my concepts it's not nice.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **[ What Can I Say ] - [03]**

 **"Intertwined Lives"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She stepped out of the car, dressed in a leather pants, a form fitting blue blouse and a military-detailed pea coat, subtly glancing her surroundings before relaxing. It had been a long time since she had been in this part of Italy. A small smile graced her lips as her second in command and best friend, Luciano came to stand next to her.

"You ready?" she asked.

Smiling he responds, "I think the better question is- are you ready to be a godmother?"

With a roll of her eyes she starts up the narrow pathway leading to the small hidden house, her trusty scythe knocking gently against her thigh. Inside a maid is bustling around and a guard is waiting to take them to the room.

Upon entering she sees her friend, Lavina propped up against the headboard looking tired but satisfied and holding onto a lump wrapped in blankets. She glances up and her face brightens, "Ivy! You made it!"

Smiling softly she nods, "I was not about to miss meeting my godchild Lav."

"Well get over here then and meet your godson Hayato," the woman prompts smiling widely.

With a laugh she heads over and winces as the baby boy is placed in her arms. The boy wiggles around trying to get comfortable before settling and glancing up at her with startling green eyes. "Oh… Lav he is so beautiful," she whispers warmly, taking in the baby' features carefully.

"Isn't he?"

"Those eyes of his… they are just like yours. They are so bright," she cooed laughing slightly as Hayato tried and failed to grasp her fingers. His face scrunched up in concentration eyes trained on her moving fingers.

"I'm afraid we have to leave now, unfortunately missions wait for no one and we are expected back at headquarters…" Ivy mutters an hour later still bouncing the now giggling baby up and down.

"Awe are you sure you have to leave?" her friend pouts but with warmth in her eyes.

Laughing she nods, "My Zodiac group is coming in today to report so I have to be there. But I promise to try and visit soon. If I can't, you can rest knowing that I will always be watching over Hayato."

With a light smile the woman nods, "Very well I'll hold you to that promise."

Her eyes take in the form of her godson carefully cataloguing every little detail, while caressing his baby soft cheek. Green eyes peer up at her in a bored manner.

"I may not always physically be there for you but know that I will watch over you regardless. I, Ivy Rizzo swear it upon my family and duty as godmother." She kisses both his chubby cheeks and forehead softly before handing him back to her friend.

"Thank you Ivy," she whispered softly.

"It's a promise," she says simply before hugging her friend. "Sorry but it's time for me to go now."

"The car is waiting for us outside already," Luciano states as they make their way down the hallway.

She hums in reply gazing at the walls, "He will have a hard life considering he is the result of an affair."

He nods, "True by Mafia law he is a bastard and he will never be considered to take over Angelo's position."

"If only things had been different… Hayato would not have to deal with the prejudices of our society…"

"At least he will have you to look out for him," Luciano says squeezing her shoulder encouragingly as they make their way to where the front door is.

Smiling lightly she turns to her phone already receiving messages asking her if she is on her way to headquarters. "It seems that only Gemini is missing," she murmurs quietly.

Luciano scoffs, "Figures… the twins are always late to everything."

"Ivy?" her name is called with such awe and uncertainty.

She falters at _his_ voice looking away from phone and at the man standing in front of her. Aside from growing older and taller he still looks the same; lean but muscled, dark brown hair slightly longer now compared to back then and dressed in his same style of casualness.

Nodding sharply at him she replies in an indifferent manner, "Shamal," before glancing at her second-in-command and heading towards the front door where their car awaits.

Throughout the ride her dearest friend remains silent and takes care of any incoming calls leaving her to stare out the window with unshed tears in her eyes. She arrives at headquarters and walks into the conference room staring softly at her group. The Zodiacs are speaking animatedly and laugh and argue… she pushes back all the emotions seeing _him_ brought up.

"Gemini how many times do I have to tell you to stop pranking Taurus," she scolds and the twins only grin before settling into theirs chairs all the other doing the same.

With a roll of her eyes she starts talking and everything else fades into the background.

.

.

.

Inside the man known as Trident Shamal stands still staring at the spot in front of him where his once lover had stood. She had only grown more beautiful; dressed in a leather pants, a form fitting blue blouse and a military-detailed pea coat, her eyes were bright, lips a rosy pink and her hair flowed in waves.

It's been a little more than a year since they broke up. He would often hear about her and her organization through the grapevine- he had known that she would succeed. It would have been more surprising if it had failed.

The months and days had passed and he continued drinking and flirting with others while working various job for the Vongola and occasionally as a freelancer. He had given up the apartment he had once shared with her in favor of a smaller one in another city. His phone had been the first thing he had replaced after he was finally able to make himself function.

"Mister Shamal, Miss Lavina is waiting," the maid said blushing slightly.

He nodded absentmindedly getting to the room automatically only to break out of it as his friend' cheerful greeting.

"And what is wrong with you now?" she sighed but sounding slightly scolding but looking at him with concern.

Lavina was a saving grace. Having met her a month after the _incident_ at a music store, she had been a crying shoulder and like a sister who was more than happy to keep him in line when he went too far.

"Nothing really, I ran into someone I knew as I was coming up here," he said focusing on the baby in her arms with a smile.

Her eyes lit up in understanding. "Ah… you mean my friend Ivy Rizzo- the woman you still love even after all this time?" she said nonchalantly grinning as he seemed to choke on nothing.

"How do you know about that?"

With a huff she rolled her eyes, "Between her stories and your rants it was not hard to piece everything together. So how was it seeing her again after about a year?"

He sighed tiredly glancing out the window, "Hard…"

"It was excruciating for me not to just fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness for everything I did."

She hummed but said nothing instead opting to place the baby boy into his arms, "Meet your godson Hayato."

"Hayato? Really? Of all the names you could have picked," he teased holding the baby gently as he started to squirm.

"Be quiet you," she grumbled.

He laughed merrily and focused on the baby boy that was now staring up at him with somewhat narrowed green eyes. "Geez… what a brat. He's already glaring at me Lav," he drawled poking the boy's nose and delighting in the frustrated yelp he released as he tried to swipe at him with chubby hands.

"Honestly Shamal stop tormenting my boy. You should be nicer to your godson," she scolded lightly even as he continued to tease the baby.

Scoffing he held the baby closer to him, "As godfather I will be brutally honest and not give a shit about coddling him."

There was a long silence, "You'll be around more often at least… he'll need others to support him after all."

"That's what godparents are for," he said settling down onto a chair.

She sighed with a sad smile, "I know… but you and I know that Ivy won't be an active part of his life. With the life she leads- especially now she can only support him from afar should he ever need anything…"

"Don't worry so much. He'll be fine and you know it. Now I demand that you stop this depressing talk," he said firmly before releasing a startled shout as the baby boy know as his godson Hayato gnawed sloppily on his finger, "You brat!"

Lavina laughed, "I can't wait to see how you two will be like when he's a teenager."

"Ugh don't even mention that so soon," he whined with a smile before placing a kiss on his cheeks and forehead, "I swear as your godfather to do my duty to cherish and protect you by any means necessary to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you Shamal," she whispered quietly.

He nodded holding the boy against his chest his mind drifting to the image of his once lover.

.

.

.

"You have reached Ivy Rizzo's voicemail. I am afraid I cannot answer you at the moment please leave your: name, number, and family affiliation along with the message."

Beep.

"This is Shamal, I can't answer the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can."

Beep.

" _My time with Hayato is over… Angelo picked him up today. Hayato- he'll be living with Angelo from now on. We've agreed that we are not going to tell Hayato about me."_ Pause. _"Angelo said that when Hayato is older I can be around him under the pretense of being his piano teacher…"_ Crying. _"Please… please watch over him- and- be involved in his life when I cannot."_

Dial tone.

"You know I can't be as involved but I'll have eyes on him at all times. I'll try to see you soon."

Beep.

"Lavina, this is Shamal. I'm coming over. You better tell me everything."

Beep.

.

.

.

She walked into the large mansion eyes determined and cold; she was dressed regally choosing not to forgo the usual outlandish expensive clothes that she hated so much. Once inside the butler swiftly took her to the main office.

"Boss Miss Rizzo is here to see you," the man announce and opened the door at the replied, "Let her in."

The man was in his late thirties, he stood tall with brown hair and eyes. "How may I help you Miss Rizzo."

Her gaze never wavered, "You know why I am here Angelo. Lavina has allowed me permission to reveal myself to Hayato as his godmother considering she is known as nothing more than a piano teacher to Hayato."

He flinched at her name and opened his mouth to what would be a denial.

"I am not here asking you for permission. I am here to see my godson and nothing more. So I suggest that you take me to him so that I may introduce myself," she stated coldly.

The man only stared silently before nodding in agreement and ushering her out the door, "I suppose it only fair considering Hayato already knows who Shamal is."

It was a low blow that stung on the inside but she remained undisturbed on the outside as he led her to what appeared to be the music room. Inside sitting at the piano with a look of up most concentration was a young boy of four years of age. He had the same pale complexion, hair, and bright green eyes of his mother.

"Hayato there is someone here who wishes to meet you," the father said causing the boy to break his concentration. "I'll leave you to it then," he said to the woman and left.

Her gaze stayed on the boy who in turn stared at her with extreme caution. At the same time he seemed to examine her and the room eyes darting to the various escape routes should he need them.

She smiled softly, "You've learned well."

The boy only stared silently.

"My name is Ivy Rizzo," she started and the boys' eyes widened in recognition. "I came here today to let you know that I am your godmother."

At that the boy gasped, "What? I thought I only had a godfather?"

She shook her head before sitting down on the loveseat, "No. I am your godmother I was not able to be there when you were born but I saw you when you were only a couple months old."

"When I was a baby?"

"Yes when you were a baby. But because of who I am and what my job is I can't be around much. I came so that we could meet now that you are older," she explained softly.

"… Godmother," Hayato whispered quietly before his green eyes narrowed rather adorably and he demanded, "Prove it."

At that she laughed happily but obligingly passed him her copy where it clearly stated she was his godmother.

His little hands clutch the paper and his eyes widen before bringing her to the piano bench.

"Can you play?"

Laughing she shakes her head, "I'm afraid not. Can't say I didn't try but musical instruments were never my thing."

He gives a solemn nod before his fingers dance upon the keys and the room is filled with music again. There are some missed notes but those will fade with practice.

"Do you know Shamal?" his question breaks her from the peaceful state.

"I do. I'm sorry to say that we do not really get along well anymore," she says slowly while staring ahead.

He does not push it.

Two hours later she hugs him close and refrains from tearing up. He scowls and struggles but nonetheless his hands clutch her coat tightly. She slips a small cell phone into his pockets with a note as she pulls away.

She caresses the silvery hair fondly with a warm smile and doting eyes as she kisses both his cheeks and his forehead. "Call me if you need me. I will come as soon as I can. If I can't then I will some of my most trusted people. I will keep you safe, I promise you that."

"Okay."

"I love you Hayato. Always…"

.

.

.

He had been called in by Angelo, father of his godson to watch over him while he went off to visit Lavina. She was not faring well as her health was failing and Angelo hoped she would leave her stubborn pride behind long enough to be able to help her.

So here he sat in the music room eyes closed listening closely to the melodies coming from the piano as young Hayato played with an adorable look of concentration on his face. When it stopped abruptly he looked over only to see green eyes staring at him calculatingly.

"What is it brat?"

Hayato sputtered and scowled cutely while glaring, "Don't call me that!"

Shamal only wave a hand dismissively amused.

"Why didn't you tell me about my godmother?" Hayato asked accusingly.

His smile froze and his eyes widened as he abruptly stood up and faced the boy, who sat at the piano bench arms crossed and glare in place. "How do you know about her?"

"She came to visit me a month ago," the boy said plainly but still suspicious.

His heart beat faster and everything faded as he collapsed on the couch eyes shut tight and lips in a twisted frown. _Ivy…_

"Well?" Hayato prompted.

Cracking an eyes open he gazed at the young boy eyes soft, "We- your godmother and I don't get along."

The boy scoffed and turn back to the piano his fingers in place, "I bet it was something you did," before the room was drowned out with music once again.

On the couch Shamal smiled sadly- denying nothing.

.

.

.

It was a cold morning in Italy. The grounds were covered in white snow and in a small cemetery there was a small gathering of people from the village dressed in black. The priest continued to talk as everyone one else mourned in silence.

At the front of the small crowd a small boy of six years stood cloaked in darkness his light hair and bright eyes contrasting against the dark colors, mourning the death of his mother. At his left stood the man known as his father everything about him screamed of heartbreak. At the boys right side stood his godfather Doctor Trident Shamal dressed in black, a cigarette in his mouth and a yellow rose in his hand.

One by one people leave as the casket is buried in the earth until the cemetery is deserted but one. From the shadows of the trees a lone figure drops down and approaches slowly placing a beautiful bouquet that was carefully crafted with oriental lilies, pink, white, and yellow roses, and white chrysanthemums.

[Oriental lilies: symbolizing eternal life. Pink roses: are more feminine and graceful, and serve to remind people of hope beyond their immediate sadness. White and yellow roses: may also be used to indicate peace, innocence and love. White chrysanthemums: symbolizing peace, truth, reverence and modesty]

The hands trace the letters spelling: _Lavina Falco, daughter, friend and mother_. A bronze pin symbolizing the Vongola's Black Ops organization is placed on the stone before the cemetery is empty once more.

.

.

.

Today had been a slow day for the founder of the Vongola Black Ops organization. The weather outside was dreary, cloudy skies and drenching rain.

For the most part she had spent her morning filling out paperwork that she had been pushing off. Being in the Mafia was not just about assassinations and money, unfortunately there was always paperwork to be done.

When the phone rang and it displayed an unknown number she knew something was not right. "Hello? This is Ivy Rizzo speaking…"

"Ivy I just heard from Angelo that Gokudera has run away," Shamal stated, his voice shook and there was rustling on the other end.

Her eyes widened, "What? Where is he?"

There was a tired sigh. "I'm not sure. Angelo is not having any luck finding him either. It seems that he took all his valuables with him this time."

"Did he leave today then?" she asked already signaling to a passing staff member to contact Luciano.

"Yes. Angelo just called me not too long ago. He was seen leaving the property around 4 in the afternoon but no one really thought much of it until later when Bianchi went to check on him."

Frowning she looked out her window, "He's not planning on going back then and with this horrible weather…"

"I'm looking for him. I'm headed towards Lavina's old neighborhood, maybe he went there…"

"Let me know if you hear anything Shamal. I'll start asking around, someone is bound to hear something considering how brash he is lately."

"Ivy…" There was a long pause, "Never mind. Let me know if you hear anything as well. Bye."

"Bye Shamal."

.

.

.

When she answered her phone at three in the morning two days later she had not expected her godson Hayato to be on the other line. His breathing was labored and she could hear him as he shivered from the cold.

"Hayato where are you?"

"I need help."

"I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"Thanks…"

.

.

.

Ivy - _Hayato is safe. He's staying with me for a while._

Shamal - _Okay. Tell him to call me when he can._

.

.

.

Hayato ended up living with her for a long whil,e before one day he bid her goodbye and he was gone the next morning.

She sighed and called Shamal to let him know.

.

.

.

Another day.

Another night.

.

.

.

* * *

Wrote this because I believe the character Shamal deserves some love. Haha.

His character details in the manga/anime are so vague that it allows for me to explore it.

I hope that you will all like this one and stick with me on this journey.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **FAVORITE!**

 **FOLLOW!**

* * *

Name: Ivy Rizzo  
Title: The Green Dahlia  
Gender: Female  
Date of Birth: April 17th  
Flame: Lighting  
Weapon: Scythe laced with poisonous flower extracts  
Family: Vongola & Rizzo  
Subsection: Special Black Operations Sector  
Status: Alive

Name: Shamal  
Title: Doctor/Trident Shamal  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: February 9th  
Flame: Mist  
Weapon: Trident Mosquitoes  
Family: Vongola  
Subsection: Freelance  
Status: Alive


	5. WCIS Chapter 04

**Note: Please let me know what you think!**

 **Shamal deserves love too~**

.

.

I have obviously changed some things around to fit my story.

\- Please don't use my concepts it's not nice.

DISCLAIMER:

\- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my OC characters and my plot

* * *

 **[ What Can I Say ] - [04]**

 **"Intertwined Lives"**

.

.

.

The 29 year old woman known as Ivy Rizzo sat behind her desk working on paperwork for yet another upcoming mission for her Zodiac team, when her second in command Luciano walked in.

"Well?" she prompted as he sat down in front of her.

"It is just like the rumors say Ivy. Hayato is currently in Japan with the other candidate to become the Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada only son of Iemitsu Sawada leader of the CEDEF," he said handing over a folder.

She sighed softly while looking over the pictures, "How is he?"

"He is good from what I saw. He has declared himself to be Sawada Tsunayoshi's right-hand man. He takes his self-appointed title very seriously," he continued.

She frowned slightly as she came across a picture of a baby in a suit, "So the Nono has sent the Arcobaleno Reborn to train his heir. I can take comfort in knowing that Hayato will be very well protected at least."

"Hayato looked at peace and happy from what I observed. Tsunayoshi unknowingly has already started to gather his guardians, Hayato will take over Storm. Rain, Sun, Thunder are confirmed and Cloud is just a matter of convincing him… Mist is somewhat unknown."

"That means he will have to fight Prince the Ripper sometime soon. Knowing Xanxus he will draw them all into battle just for the chance of creating destruction and getting back at the Nono," she said scowling already pulling out her phone.

When the person on the other line picked up she ordered, "I need you to send more explosives and supplies to Hayato Gokudera in Namimori, Japan. Make sure to include those items I put aside for him," before hanging up.

"He looks at home," she whispered with a soft smile as she stared at the group picture with her godson smiling brightly, green eyes shining. "It's a relief to know that he has finally found what he has been searching for all this time."

"Is there anything else?" she asked as she caught his apprehensive look.

"It seems that the Arcobaleno called in Trident Shamal as well. He is stationed in Japan for now keeping an eye on the Decimo candidate and on Hayato," he informed her quietly.

There was a long moment of silence as she stared down at the candid photograph of Hayato scowling at a smirking Shamal.

"Hayato is really safe then. That- that is good to know," the words came out soft but strained, as she closed the folder and kept the photos of her godson with her.

Shaking her head and putting all those creeping feelings aside she grabbed some different folders and slid it towards her friend. "Give this Virgo and Cancer… I need them to go by tomorrow at the latest. The yellow one is for Taurus and Scorpio- they need to leave tonight, the purple on is for Gemini- I need them to do surveillance on the VARIA for a week before they can come back to report."

Luciano nodded and left soon after.

.

.

.

"The CEDEF is blacked out," Taurus said.

"Blacked out?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Yeah. All communication with them is down. We've tried contacting Sawada, Iemitsu but we haven't gotten anything," Sagittarius told us.

Ivy sighed frustrated with it all.

X

Ivy was just getting home when Gemini appeared before her and urged her inside with grim faces.

"Well? How bad is it?"

"Four days ago they sent the Rain Officer Superbi Squalo to retrieve the Vongola Rings. A member of the CEDEF named Basil ran off with them. However, Squalo caught up with him in Namimori, Japan where we assume Basil was headed to give Sawada Tsunayoshi the rings."

"Squalo and Basil engaged in a fight in a shopping district where Sawada and company were relaxing. Squalo fought against the potential guardians of Rain, Storm, and the potential Decimo until Dino Cavallone appeared."

"Cavallone then allowed Squalo to take the rings and the incident was over. But once Squalo returned to VARIA headquarters they discovered Cavallone tricked them with fake rings. At the moment the VARIA is headed to Namimori, Japan to confront the others."

Ivy stared in disbelief as she sank to the couch and groaned. "What bullshit…"

The twins looked at each other uncertainly, not really knowing what to do now.

X

"Nono is missing," Scorpio informed her.

"Missing?" Ivy said in a flat tone, causing Scorpio to wince. "How the fuck is he missing?" she hissed.

"We don't really know…" he trailed off nervously.

Seething she punched numbers on the phone, "Leo get down here now."

Minutes later he rushed in, "What is it?"

"Nono is missing. Find out what is going on," she ordered eyes narrowed. "Scorpio explain it all to him. You're both dismissed."

They both walked out worriedly staring at their boss briefly.

X

Shamal had just arrived at the Sawada household when Reborn gestured for him to sit down on the couch. He eyes the letter in the hitman's hands warily.

"So… what did you need Reborn?"

The hitman hums. He sips his espresso and looks over at him, "I assume Gokudera asked you to train him?"

"Yes… he asked me yesterday after he got out of the hospital."

"I assume you told him no?"

Shamal replies with a dry stare.

"Imagine my surprise when I got a letter this morning with veiled threats demanding that I keep Gokudera safe and that I make sure that you _will_ train him for his upcoming match," Reborn drawls sickeningly sweet, black eyes narrowed into a glare.

Shamal laughs, "What? Someone actually threatened you?"

"So Shamal… how is Gokudera connected to the Vongola's Black Operation sector?"

His breathing falters and his face falls, the smile is gone.

"It's not something I can talk about. If you really want to know I suggest you talk to head of the sector," he mutters flicking the lighter on.

Reborn shoots him a stern glare, "You better start training him or I will shoot you."

He gets up and leaves.

X

"Ivy will you be going to Hayato's ring battle?" Virgo asked quietly as she approached the makeshift desk in the hotel room.

The woman looked up startled, "Is it starting already?"

"It will in 15 minutes."

"Alright come with me Virgo," she murmured as she stretched and checked her weapons. "Make sure you bring your assault rifle just in case."

Sneaking into the school was easy, although it didn't escape her notice that the Crevello had taken note of their presence. She had always thought those pink-haired women to be freaky.

After receiving confirmation from Virgo of her well placed location with a good shot, she took her place in the shadows and resigned herself to watching.

Her hands twitched when she saw Shamal step into view next to the rest of the kids, taking note that he still looked very much the same. She watched Hayato- her beloved godson scowl at him.

"Xanxus?" Ivy asked through the com-link.

"He's still at the hotel," one of the twins replied.

"Let me know if he leaves."

"Got it boss."

"The battle is starting Ivy," Virgo prompted.

The battle itself was nothing special compared to what she had been through but she knew that this was something completely new to Hayato. Prince the Ripper of the VARIA was not someone many could battle against even less once his blood was spilled.

Ivy smiled warmly as Sawada, Tsunayoshi scolded her godson against acquiring the ring and sighed in relief when Hayato managed to stumble his way back to his group.

"Ivy it looks like the Sawada's Cloud Guardian is making his way to the school grounds. Should I clear it of the VARIA Lighting Officers?" Virgo asked.

Glancing down I noted the raven hair and the gleaming tonfa's and replied negatively, she could practically see the Cloud flames simmering under the boys skin. Smirking when the kid fought his way through the throng of officers like it was nothing, she stood.

"Let's head back Virgo," Ivy said giving her godson one last glance and making her way off the school grounds.

"Not going to talk to him?"

"I'll call Hayato when we get back," she replied smiling.

"Sure. Ooh look Ivy. Let's get some cake- this shop is still open," Virgo cooed while already dragging her inside.

Collapsing into her bed 30 minutes later she held her phone while staring at the ceiling.

"Hello?"

There was a lot noise in the background.

"Hayato…" she whispered softly.

"Madrina?"

"Good job in your battle today…"

"I lost though," he replied brokenly sounding so much like the lost little boy she used to comfort at times.

She smiled softly, "You did the right thing in letting it go. A ring is not worth your life Hayato."

"But-"

"No Hayato. You did well in letting it go. Your fighting has greatly improved…"

Scoffing he mumbled, "Not that he helped much."

"Hayato," she chided.

He grumbled and started yelling at someone else.

"Where are you?" she asked curiously.

"Hospital. The Cavallone have been treating us."

"Okay. Get some rest Hayato. You'll need to get healthy for the battles that are coming up," she whispered.

"Okay."

"I miss you Hayato."

"I miss you madrina."

"Love you."

"Love you."

X

"Find anything yet?"

Leo shook his head negatively.

"We're pretty sure the VARIA had something to do with it though," Scorpio reported.

She hummed, "Gemini's reports haven't turned up with anything to link them to it though."

"We'll keep looking Ivy," Leo aid reassuringly.

Giving him a dry stare she turned back to the reports in front of her.

"I spoke to Sawada Iemitsu already and he doesn't have any useful information," she told them.

"I'll tell Virgo to go speak to Cavallone Decimo he might know something considering he's been involved in this thing since the start. You're both dismissed."

Walking out of the makeshift office she walked into the living room, "Libra you're coming with me to the Mist ring battle. Virgo please go and talk to the Cavallone to see if they know anything about Nono."

X

He saw her sitting at the park bench just gazing up at the sky. She seemed to be alone- her usual shadow gone.

"Hello Ivy…"

"Hello Shamal…"

"Has Reborn called you yet," Shamal asked her as he sat down next to her at the empty park.

She looked the same as the last time he saw her. The one exception being her once long hair had been cut down to her shoulders instead. She was still so beautiful…

She scoffed, "He's been calling since he got my letter. But then again I knew he would the minute I sent it out."

"I would have trained him threat or no threat from you," he told her as he pulled out a cigarette.

She shrugged teasing, "I thought you needed a reminder."

Rolling his eyes he bumped her shoulder playfully.

"I saw his battle. He's improved a lot."

"Yeah he has."

"Thank you for watching him," she said softly.

He hummed lightly, "I wasn't going to come to Japan when Reborn asked. At least not until he mentioned that Hayato was here as well."

"Bye Shamal."

"Bye Ivy…" he whispered as he watched her walk away.

X

Ivy walked into the hospital with Leo at her side completely ignoring the men surrounding the building. On the private floor two of the Nono's guardians greeted her warmly before ushering into the closed off room, but making Leo wait outside.

The man chuckled at her as she came is causing her to roll her eyes.

"You always look so serious," he rasped.

"Well considering you can laugh you must be doing well," she responded plopping onto the chair.

He smiled widely.

"Tch… you had me worried old man when we couldn't find a single trace of you," she said with a light admonishing glare.

"I'm afraid I let my guard down around Xanxus," he informed her. "Coyote told me the VARIA is going to be fighting against Tsunayoshi and his guardians soon…"

"Yes Gemini told me."

"I've also been told that your godson is Tsunayoshi's Storm Guardian."

Ivy smile softly, "Yes my beloved Hayato."

He laughed warmly, "It's so obvious you care for him."

"Hayato… Hayato is everything to me…"

"Ivy…" he started pausing momentarily. "When the battle is over I need your team to retrieve Xanxus and the rest of the VARIA. Bring them back to Italy."

She looked at him saddened to see the sunken face and sad eyes.

"If that is what you want- I'll have Leo inform the others so they are prepared."

"Thank you Ivy."

X

Ivy stared at the injured VARIA members sprawled out on the private jet. Xanxus sat sulking in his chair glaring at her.

"We're ready to take off Ivy," Leo told her while glaring at the brooding Xanxus.

"Okay. Place them in our headquarters until Nono says otherwise. I'll meet you guys there in a few days…"

"You're not coming with us?" the twins whined from the back where they sat with the surly Squalo and overexcited Lussuria.

She shook her head, "I have something I need to do first. Bye everyone."

"Be careful," Leo said waving to her.

That night she laid in bed with her godson curled around her.

X

He was sitting down in his apartment alone with a bottle of wine on the table and a half-filled glass in his hand. The room was quiet aside from the background noise from the turned on television.

Reborn and the others had disappeared a while ago. No one really knew where, only that it had something to do with the Bovino's bazooka. It was this fact that caused many to worry, Nono and Iemitsu being some the more extreme cases.

All they could really do was wait and hope that when the group came back they were all fine and that there was no danger.

He sighed deeply taking a sip of his wine startling when there was a patterned knock on his door that was unknown to him. By the time he was at the door an offensive mosquito capsule was in his hand ready to be released.

When no one said anything he looked through the peep hole to see a man leaning against the wall. He was dressed in black, had a faire complexion and short sandy blonde hair- _he looks familiar…_

A bronze pin caught his eye standing starkly on the lapel of the man's coat. "Identify yourself."

The man huffed irritably, "Luciano, second in command of the Vongola's Special Black Operations. I am here on behalf of Ivy Rizzo."

His eyes widened as he dropped his capsule on the ground stuttering out a weak, "Why?"

"She wants answers since the Nono has isolated himself and the Arcobaleno is gone- you are the only one left. Now will you open the door? Unlike you, I don't have all day to waste around," the man said in a monotone voice but Shamal could see the anger in his eyes.

Upon opening the door the man stepped through, "She would like answers as to the disappearance of Hayato Gokudera."

He said nothing before flinging himself on the couch and snatching the wine glass off the table. "She keeps watch still?" he muttered mostly to himself.

"Of course, she keeps tabs on everything he does and is aware of everything and everyone that surrounds her godson," the blonde man scowled down at the other.

"All I know is that Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians have all disappeared as a byproduct of the Bovino family' time bazooka. The only thing that can be done is to wait for the effects to wear off and for them to come back," he recited staring at the blonde man in front of him with narrowed eyes. He did not miss the blonde mans' contempt for him or the anger in his eyes or the annoyance in his voice.

They were pulled out of their glaring contest as Luciano' phone rang. "Yes?" there was a series of answering hums, "Of course… I'll tell Capricorn to pick up Gemini in Cairo."

He handed him a note addressed to Hayato, "If you would please give this to Hayato when he returns." With that the man gave him a mockingly polite smile before leaving with a flourish of his coat.

 _Bastard…_

X

When her phone rang she shot up from her desk where she had fallen asleep doing paperwork. The office lights were off and there was a blanket around her shoulders.

"Hello?" she answered groggily slumping against her chair.

"Madrina?"

"Hayato!" she exclaimed wide awake. "You're back!"

There was a slight shuffling in the background, "Yeah I'm sorry about disappearing like that."

"What happened? Did you get my letter?" she asked frantically.

"Shamal gave it to me when he came to check up on me earlier," he mumbled.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?" she prompted softly. Going silent as the story of the possible future came tumbling out of his mouth.

He took a shaky breath his voice wavering, "You were gone. Shamal was gone…"

"Hayato…"

"Bianchi… future Bianchi told me you both died. Shamal was killed by some White Spell Officer trying to get information," he muttered sadly. "I sent him on that mission apparently…"

"Shamal is okay though. So you don't have to worry," she tried to reassure him.

"You were gone in the future," he exclaimed angrily. "You were gone!"

"I'm not gone here. Shamal is not gone here. It was a possible future Hayato. One that you stopped."

The tears broke through and she could hear him crying.

"It was my fault…" he mumbled shakily. "You died protecting me from an attack I didn't see! Shamal- I sent him on the mission!"

"Hayato! It was not your fault!"

"I should have seen it! I should have saved you!"

"Oh sweetheart…" she cooed. "Hayato listen to me. I would always die protecting you, I would rather be the one instead of you. It was not your fault Hayato. I died protecting my most precious person and that is okay."

"But…"

"My beloved Hayato I would kill and die a thousand times if it meant that you got to live. I can guarantee you that Shamal feels the same way."

"I love you Hayato."

"I love you madrina."

"Hayato. I want you to go over to Shamal's place tonight. Stay with him," she told him gently.

He huffed, "I don't want to."

"You shouldn't be alone right now. If I was in Japan I'd go to you. Please Hayato I want you to go to your padrino and stay with him for the night," she pleaded while gathering her things from the office.

"Don't want to."

"Hayato," she said sternly. "Shamal loves you very much, you know that. He will be happy to have you there."

He sighed defeated, "Fine."

"I love you Hayato."

"I love you madrina."

A couple minutes later she pulled out her phone as she sat in her car.

"Hello?"

"Shamal. I just finished talking to Hayato and I've sent him your way," she informed him closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked right away.

"He told me about the possible future they were in. Apparently we both died in that future and he took it very badly although he may not show it."

"He is on his way here?"

"He should be. Shamal he blames himself for our deaths…" she mumbled frowning. "I talked to him but I don't know if he really heard what I said. He shouldn't be alone right now."

He sighed tiredly. "I'll talk to him and make sure he gets some rest."

"Thank you Shamal."

"Of course," he muttered and the doorbell rang in the background. "He's here Ivy…"

"Okay goodnight Shamal."

"Goodnight."

X

Pain lingered.

Probably would never really fade.

They were no longer together.

But they were connected by their godson.

It would unite them in a different way.

.

.

* * *

There will be either 1 or 2 more chapters to this story.

I hope that you are all enjoying this one and please recommend it to others too :)

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **FAVORITE!**

 **FOLLOW!**

* * *

Name: Ivy Rizzo  
Title: The Green Dahlia  
Gender: Female  
Date of Birth: April 17th  
Flame: Lighting  
Weapon: Scythe laced with poisonous flower extracts  
Family: Vongola & Rizzo  
Subsection: Special Black Operations Sector  
Status: Alive

Name: Shamal  
Title: Doctor/Trident Shamal  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: February 9th  
Flame: Mist  
Weapon: Trident Mosquitoes  
Family: Vongola  
Subsection: Freelance  
Status: Alive


End file.
